Al cerrar los ojos de Severus
by Rocesme Emjasle
Summary: ¿Qué hay detrás de la muerte? Se dice que el alma sigue con vida, pero...¿a donde irá el alma de Severus Snape. En esta mini- historia, conocerás el final de su trayecto, al tiempo en el que únicamente logró ser feliz. "EMOCIÓNATE SI PUEDES, COMPADÉCETE SI ES LO SIENTES Y DESCUBRE :EL DOLOR, LA AÑORANZA, LA RESIGNACIÓN Y COMO RESULTADO, LA ETERNA FELICIDAD.


POV. Severus.

La serpiente me atacaba de manera que mi cuerpo se veía rodeado por un mar de sangre. Cada mordisco, era una dosis más fuerte de veneno, de dolor. Sus dientes me desgarraban y me clavaban hasta lo máximo que le era posible, Voldemort, tras darle la orden, se había ido dejando a la serpiente a cargo de que me matara. Cuando se dio por satisfecha, desapareció sin darme cuenta, ya que el dolor era incesante y el poco tiempo que me quedaba pasaba por mi vista convirtiéndola cada vez más en una nube blanca, que me dejaba ver a lo lejos un tenue túnel. Cada parte de mi cuerpo me pesaba, me pasaba las lágrimas y los recuerdos. De repente, sentí una mana que palpaba y presionaba mi cuello, casi sin fuerzas, logré voltear lentamente la cabeza hasta que mi vista se adaptó a ese color de ojos que me traían a la vida, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

- Recógelas.

Le logré decir con voz atropellada, rogándole porque recogiera mis lágrimas y pudiera descubrir mi verdad y a la vez la suya. Cuando las hubo recogido le indiqué con mi última fuerza.

- Llévalas al pensadero.

Le dije ya sin voz, pero una última idea pasó por mi mente al no haber podido apartar la vista de esos ojos, de los cuales había heredado de la persona por la cual hubiera hecho cualquier cosa porque fuera ella quien me acompañara en mi lecho de muerte, despidiéndome por última vez de la tortura en la que se había convertido mi vida ante la imagen de lo más hermoso que mis negros ojos habían logrado a ver alguna vez, sus ojos.

- Tienes los ojos de tu madre.

Después, toda mi vista se volvió de color esmeralda. Una parte de mí, ya había muerto desde el día en el que ella dejó de formar parte del mundo, desde el día en el que su voz fue solo un recuerdo, desde el día en el que su alegre rostro había sido cambiado por el frío de un cadáver. La otra mitad de mi ser, permaneció en vida, pero sin alma, con el único propósito de que lo único que no sería un recuerdo de ella lograra vivir, entregando mi vida si era necesario, jugando cartas a dos bandos, siendo odiado por los demás y a la vez por mi mismo a pesar de haber perdido mi alma al ver su cuerpo inmóvil, me lograba repudiar como merecía.

- Hola, Severus.

Me habló de repente una voz, su voz, la voz que en la infancia y durante el tiempo en el que pude encontrar significado a la vida.

- ¿Lily?

Pregunté virando para todos lados tratando de encontrarla. No sentía mi cuerpo, no sentía dolor y tristeza, sentía esa alegría que me proporcionaba su compañía.

- Estoy aquí , Severus.

Me dijo de nuevo.

-¿Lily , no te veo?

Le confesé abatido y desesperado por verla y abrazarla.

- Solo debes de buscarme en ti y creer en que estoy ahí.

Me dijo desconcertándome y haciéndome sobresaltar al sentir sus palabras tras de mí.

- ¡Lily!

Dije abrazándola, pero traspasándola.

- Lo siento Severus, pero yo solo soy un recuerdo que ha permanecido siempre en ti solo tú eres quien puede cambiar nuestro alrededor.

Nos encontrábamos en ese túnel tenue que ahora se había convertido en un brillante color esmeralda, contrastando con sus ojos.

- Esto no es real.

Dije en voz alta para mí mismo, convenciéndome de que este no era mi realidad.

- Sí es real, yo estoy aquí y siempre lo he estado, en tu mente, como cual fantasma, con la diferencia de que ahora ambos tenemos los once años que yo en ocasiones he tenido en tus recuerdos.

Me miré de nuevo. Al igual que Lily, tenía 11 años, tenía un poco más de altura que ella e iba vestido con mi habitual traje negro.

- Has quedado atrapado en esta edad, debido a que en ella es en donde encuentras tu momento más feliz.

Me dijo con una sonrisa. De repente, recordé el parque en el que nos conocimos descubriendo que ese era y siempre había sido mi lugar favorito y entonces, aparecimos en él.

- ¿Ves? Solo tú puedes poner el lugar para siempre.

Me dijo tendiéndose en el césped , y yo hice lo mismo a su lado. Intenté de nuevo coger su mano y en este momento, nuestras manos se unieron. Ella volteó y me sonrió abiertamente.

- Ves, tú eres quien tiene el control en tu recuerdo.

Lo medité un tiempo. Lily, no era real en parte,ya que solo era un punto más de mi recuerdo, el recuerdo que yo había decidido vivir tras la muerte. Había tomado mis elecciones; el lugar, la compañía, el momento y por último había creado esa posibilidad de poder vivir este momento como cuando lo viví por primera vez, sin ninguna barrera entre nosotros.

- ¿Lily, pero esto es para siempre?

Ella me miró y se incorporó, limitándose a asentir.

- Yo he vivido aquí desde él primer momento en el que lo viviste.

Me confesó con simpatía y a la vez con un deje de tristeza.

- Lamento que tengas que pasar la eternidad aquí.

Le confesé yo, con sinceridad, no quería amarrarla aunque no fuera algo al cien por cien real, pero era la Lily que conocí.

- Yo lamento al igual que la tengas tú también que pasar, pero ahora, todo es diferente, ambos podremos ser felices ahora que para siempre estaremos los dos juntos en nuestro lugar especial, recuerda que yo soy tu Lily.

Me dijo sentada nuevamente y con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, y yo, por primera vez desde la última vez que hablé con la Lily real , sonreí. Tal vez, no tuviera esa vida amorosa que siempre había soñado con ella aunque yo permanecería eternamente enamorado , pero tendría algo que desde que conocí a James Potter nunca pude tener completamente, ahora tengo y siempre tendría a mi Lily.

FIN.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE SHORT- HISTORY, SE ME OCURRIÓ HOY Y DIJE ¿POR QUÉ NO HACERLA? AUNQUE SEA CORTA, NO HAY NADA QUE LE DEsÉE MÁS A ESTA HISTORIA QUE VUESTRO AGRADO. PLISSS, COMENTEN Y SOBRE TODO MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS.


End file.
